Heal Me, Please?
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: Everyone has scars, some bigger than others. But some people need healing more than others. What would happen if one day, two people who both need healing happen to find each other, and in the most unrealistic way? What if they were of different worlds? But the bigger question is, what if they fell for each other? BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR RILEY SKY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL!
1. Prologue

**Drum roll please!**

**Keith: *rolls by in drum***

…**. Not what I meant, but ok.**

**Seren: Where's Sky?**

…**.. Shush then, ok bring her in.**

**Sky: Why am I blindfolded? What the hell's going on? Why did Ben kidnap me? Why isn't Summer killing him for it? Where are you taking me? You know no one's paying any ransom right? when I get out of this I'm gonna kick your ass- *blindfold's removed* Oh hiya HTF *waves.***

**Cast: *face palms***

***sweat drops* Ok so, yeah, this is a new story. The reason it's being updated today is because it's Sky's birthday tomorrow so-**

**Keith: :O CAN WE SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY?!**

**Seren: No!**

**Kellyn: YES! Let's do it in French.**

**I don't speak French.**

**Kellyn: Fine, Korean.**

**Don't speak that either.**

**Kellyn: Spanish?**

**Nada.**

**Kellyn: Hawiian.**

**Nope.**

**Kellyn: Mexican?**

**Seren: That's the same as Spanish you dolt *whacks Kellyn***

**Kellyn: English?**

**I can do that. Everyone ready?**

**Seren: You're so lucky I love you *glares at Sky and HTF***

***Shrugs***

**Cast: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR**

**Keith: CRAZY!**

**Cast: SKY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

**Kate: *brings out big cake with the Regions and an Eevee on it***

**Sky: *sniffles* I love you guys! *hugs cast members***

**So anyway, we're going to be celebrating over here, while you all read that. **

**Rythmi: If you review you get virtual cake!**

**And Seren won't kill us for making her sing the birthday song.**

**Seren: *munches on cake before glaring***

**So, do I put a Summary up or not?**

**Sky: I wanna read it.**

**Go ahead.**

**Sky: Ahem, is everyone paying attention? **

**Cast: *chatters***

***plugs ears***

**Sky: HEY I'M TRYING TO READ SOMETHING!**

**Cast: *shuts up***

***unplugs ears***

**Sky: Good, now the summary goes like this; everyone had scars, some bigger than the others. But some people need healing more than others. What would happen if one day, two people who both need healing happen to find each other, and in the most unrealistic way? What if they were of different worlds? But the bigger question is, what if they fell for each other?**

**Well, that's the summary, Keith do the disclaimer.**

**Keith: *blinks* the what?**

**Kate: *whacks Keith* hitachiintwinsfan989, aka HTF, does not, I repeat does NOT own pokemon.**

***sulks in corner***

**Rythmi: If she did Seren would be real AND be making out with Kellyn every scene they get.**

**That gives me an-**

**Seren: OH NO YOU DON'T! PEOPLE! READ! While I deal with this one *drags away HTF*  
HELP ME!**

**Sky: *too busy munching on cake***

**Cast: ENJOY!**

* * *

Almia, a wonderful kingdom. Everyone in Almia was friendly, the people, the pokemon, heck there were normally never any crimes committed there. So, why did they choose this place of all places?

Wait, it seems I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start from the beginning shall we?

It was a peaceful day in our peaceful kingdom of Almia. Laughter filled the air as the people started to gather in the centre of the town. Word had been given that the queen was about to give birth.

Queen Erma, of the Kingdom, was a lovely young lady, full of high spirit. She had the lightest of brown hair with the darkest of brown eyes.

Her husbands, King Hastings, had the darkest of brown hair with the lightest of blue eyes. Both had been happily married for ten years.

You see, unlike most Kingdoms, Almia and Oblivia wanted to unite as one. So, what the old Kings and Queens did, was engage their eldest children to each other.

Prince Hastings of the Almia Kingdom and Princess Erma of the Oblivia Kingdom. Due to Princess Erma moving out of her own Kingdom, her younger brother, Prince Rand took the throne.

Prince Hastings and Princess Erma married a year later at the age of twenty one. For the two of them, most say, that it was love at first sight. But it really wasn't.

To begin with, the two royal children couldn't stand each other. Erma was cheerful and outgoing, while Hastings was serious and kept mostly to himself.

The two had to visit each other, overseas, every month for three weeks. As they got to know each other more, feelings bloomed and became more.

They soon agreed to the engagement with smiles on their faces. They were happy together.

When they were wed their smiles never faded. Princess Erma moved into the Almia Castle with Hastings. The two were always out and about in town.

If you didn't live in Almia, it was a fact that you would pass them and not know who they were. Though most people preferred to curtsy or bow to the King and Queen, Erma and Hastings would have none of it.

They considered everyone in the Almia Kingdom, and the Oblivia Kingdom, to be one large family. They were just united by a more important family.

So, instead of a curtsy or a bow, the people of the Kingdoms greeted them with a simple 'hello', or a 'good morning' before going on their way.

But that's enough for the background history now.

Inside the castle, a moan of pain was heard as Erma paced around her room. Labour pains, something that Erma never knew was worse than period pains.

Hastings sat in a nearby chair as he watched his wife pace. He sighed, having had enough of it before walking over to her. He sat her on the bed before gently massaging her shoulders before going to her lower back.

"Everything's going to be alright, you'll be fine and so will the baby," Hastings smiled as he kissed his wife of the cheek.

"I know that, I'm not worried, or complaining about that. Do you wanna switch places so you can see what these pains are like?" Erma asked as she looked up at her husband, who laughed.

The doctors and nurses entered the room a few minutes later with equipment to help Erma give birth.

"Would you like me to leave?" Hastings asked, but Erma grabbed his shirt.

"No, stay," she practically begged. Hastings nodded his head. Taking his wife's hand, he sat down besides her, waiting for her screams to come.

"Erma I need you to push now," the doctor ordered. Erma gritted her teeth as she squeezed Hastings's hand tightly. The pain of pushing was worse than the labour pains, but if it meant giving birth, she would do it.

Hastings frowned as he saw his wife in this position, but he was happy that she hadn't screamed. Soon, there was no pain for Erma at all, a soft, small crying filled the quietness in the room as the doctor lifted a baby up into his arms.

He walked over to the small bath they had brought in. He gave it a sort, quick bath, getting the blood off of it, before walking over to Hastings and Erma once more.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," the doctor smiled as he handed the baby girl to Erma, who took her into her arms.

Hastings sat besides his wife, tears of joy flowed from his eyes as he looked at the small bundle. Her big blue eyes looked at him and his wife innocently.

Hastings reached his finger out into his daughter's small hands as he smiled lightly at her.

"Hey there baby, what are we gonna call her?" Hastings asked as he looked at Erma, who thought for a second.

"Katherine, I want to called her Katherine. Kate for short though," she answered with a smile. Hastings nodded his head.

"Kate it is then," he replied as he turned to the doctor. "Could you gather everyone in Altru Park, please?" he asked, the doctor nodded his head as he walked out of the room with a quick bow.

An hour passed by. Erma had gotten their little girl dressed and was carrying her in her arms as Hastings walked alongside her. The two were happier than ever before, their eyes full of joy and pride.

They walked towards towns square, also known as Altru Park. Both Hastings and Erma stood on a small stage in the middle of the park. People stood patiently waiting for them to speak.

"Everyone," Hastings's voice was loud, reaching the back of the crowd. Kate shifted slightly in her mother's arms before settling again. "Today's a great day. As you know, Erma has been pregnant with our first child and now, we give you, Princess Katherine, or Kate for short," Hastings announced. He had always been one to get straight to the point, short and sweet, just the way he liked it.

The crowd cheered as they heard the name of their very first princess being born by the couple before congratulating the two of them.

Kate shifted quite a bit due to the noise that was around her, but once it settle down, so did she.

Later that night, Erma had her family from Oblivia over to celebrate the birth of their child. Rand looked at her new niece with pride filled eyes, he knew she would amount to something great.

The family spoke and laughed for a while until Erma said that she would like to rest. The families bid her good night as they watched her take Kate off to her room.

"I know you'll become a great princess someday," Erma whispered to her sleeping daughter like she could hear her before getting into her own bed.

It wasn't until later in life, did Erma and Hastings find out something very important about their daughter.

* * *

At the age of five, Princess Katherine had said very few words. Neither Hastings nor Erma wished to send her to public school if she hardly spoke to anyone around her, so they enlisted a private tutor for her.

Even then, Kate would say very few words to the tutor. One day, when the sky was cloudy and the wind was strong, the cook had a fight with the maids and butlers of the castle.

Kate was sitting with her mother and father at the dining table with Kate's new pokemon friend, Eevee.

Suddenly, the door to the dinning room smashed open, causing Kate to flinch. Hastings and Erma both noticed this as the cook began yelling. Kate covered her ears with her hands as she tried to block out the ringing that was occurring.

"Kate, sweetheart, are you alright?" Erma asked as she looked at Kate, but all Kate could see was Erma's mouth moving, she heard no sound.

"I'll go fetch a doctor," Hastings spoke up as he quickly left the table.

"Kate, can you hear me?" Erma asked, the cook finally stopped shouting. Kate waited a few minutes until she looked at her mother with confused eyes. "Kate, can you hear me?" Erma asked again.

"Yes mommy," Kate answered as she looked at her mother.

"Kate, the doctor would like to see you," Hastings stated as he walked back into the dinning room with a man in a white coat.

"Ok daddy," Kate smiled as she jumped up from her seat, Eevee followed her into the large living area along with her mother.

"Kate, I'm just going to check your ears ok?" the doctor asked. Kate only nodded her head as the doctor began shining lights into her ears as he looked into them.

A few minutes later, he was done with both ears. He stood up, holding his hand out for Kate to stand up, the young girl took his hand.

"I'm afraid Princess Kate has Sensorineural deafness, which often reduces the quality of sound as well as its loudness. However, she also seems to be prone to loud noises, which can affect it. I'm afraid one day she may be permanently deaf," the doctor explained.

"Isn't there a way to cure it?" Erma asked.

"I'm afraid not. You could try the healing pokemon Celebi, but they haven't been seen in a long while. I am sorry we can be of no help, but we can give her a hearing aid," the doctor answered. Hastings shook his head.

"No, if she's prone to loud noises it will only make it worse. We'll get a sign language teacher for her," Hastings stated, the doctor nodded as he showed himself out of the room.

"Daddy, what's wrong with me?" Kate asked as she tugged on Hastings's pant leg. Hastings smiled down at his daughter. Erma knew she could speak fluently, she just never bothered.

"You have a problem with your hearing. Loud noises affect the way it acts, it can only be treated by the legendry pokemon Celebi, but that pokemon hasn't been seen in a while. So, just in case you go permanently deaf, we're going to get you a sign language teacher," Hastings explained. Kate, being the young age she was, only understood about half of what he had said and that was the part about Celebi being able to help her.

Kate nodded her head, pretending she understood as she skipped off. Erma sighed as she looked at Hastings, who suddenly had a thought.

"We can keep her away from loud noises. Normally Almia's a quiet Region unless there's a large party going on, we can just have the music turned down and give Kate ear plugs to carry around with her," Hastings smiled. Erma nodded her head, for now it was their best bet.

But Erma couldn't help thinking what she would do if her daughter turned out permanently deaf.

* * *

**Rythmi: Well, Seren's busy chasing HTF who managed to get away. So how about you just review and tell us what you think.**

***suddenly stops and shields self***

**Kate: What are you doing?**

**Waiting for a bomb to drop, she got through the whole of her sentence.**

**Seren: *holds up flamethrower* Just review. NOW GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!**

**AH! WHY DON'T YOU KILL KEITH OR KELLYN?!**

**Seren: BECAUSE FOR ONCE THEY DID NOTHING WRONG!**

**Keith: *to audience* You know we normally never do anything wrong, people just love to beat the shit out of us.**

**Kate: *looks at Keith* You've finally lost it *walks away shaking head***

**Keith: Lost what?**

**Ben: Why's everything fading black?**

**Summer: Let's just say the thank you thing already.**

**Kellyn: Why? We weren't even in this chapter.**

**YOU'RE IN THE NEXT!**

**Kellyn: Oh right, come on before the darkness consumes us.**

**Cast: Thank you for reading this chapter. Remember, review and you get virtual cake.**

**OW MY ASS!**

**Everyone: *sweat drops***

**Kellyn: KINKY!**


	2. A Not So Happy Birthday!

**Hello people we are back!**

**Keith: GIMME THAT CAKE!**

**And as you can see we're as crazy as ever.**

**Sky: MY CAKE! GET YOUR OWN!**

**Oh yeah, Cake for the five people who reviewed, thank you very much Infusion Master Nightmare *hands cake*.**

**Rythmi: Zorua *hands cake***

**Keith: A pokemon can type now? O.o**

**Kate: *whacks Keith***

**Keith: OW!**

**Kate: Alilaj *hands cake***

**Keith: cometshadow *hands cake***

**And of course, our one and only RILEY SKY!**

**Sky: *chomps on cake* What did I do?**

***sweat drops* Never mind. Anyway this is the second chapter. We're still celebrating over here-**

**Summer: DON'T USE THE KNIFE USE THE SPINNER!**

**Ben: WHY IS PLAYING TWISER SO HARD?!**

**Isaac: There is only you that would say that.**

***face palms* So, yeah, as you can see I need to break that up, Rythmi, take it please.**

**Rythmi: HTF owns nothing here.**

**Seren: Except me.**

**Kellyn: *slings arm around Seren* And our shipping.**

**Seren: Ack, don't remind me.**

**Rythmi: She also owns the plot, nothing else. ENJOY!**

* * *

As the years passed by, Princess Katherine grew up to be one of the most loyal and loving princesses Almia had ever seen. Her hair grew to be mid-back length that she wore in many different styles, pony tail, pig tails, curled, Oblivian plaited, many styles.

At the age of thirteen she had befriended everyone in the Kingdom of both Almia and Oblivia. She had many pokemon friends and many human friends.

The people of the two Kingdoms understood about her hearing and agreed to have parties with the music low so the beloved princess could attend.

A year later, at the age of fourteen, she could speak fluently and was a master in sign language. When things were quiet she spoke, but when her ears start ringing she has to sign to people.

Due to the princess's poor hearing, the people of Almia and Oblivia learned sign language also, to be able to communicate better with her.

Everyone was happy. Almia was peaceful, as was Oblivia; it wasn't until that one night that everything changed.

It was a quiet night. The lights of the castle illuminated over Almia with a certain atmosphere. Everything was calm; the air was still, the stars shone. It was warm, you could have gone outside in a dress, and that's just what people did.

You see, in the castle, they were celebrating Princess Katherine's sixteenth birthday. The young princess was happier than she had ever been.

Her parents had told her a few days ago that she was not to be put into an arranged marriage and that she was to marry who she wished. Katherine was ecstatic about this news.

She stood on a small stage in the middle of the grand hall in the palace, her beloved and trusted Eevee stood by her side as usual.

Katherine tapped a microphone; everyone stopped their chatting to turn to Kate, who smiled at them all.

"Hiya everyone, I just wanted to say thank you for showing up tonight and I hope you have a brilliant time here. Please, enjoy this party as much as you can," Kate smiled as she spoke, her eyes dancing with a joy that one wished to experience someday, but never could.

Kate wore a light blue ball dress that flared out at the hips. There was a thin layer of netting around the outside which had glitter on it, making the dress look wonderful. She wore her mid-back brown hair in a high pony tail with some strands of hair framing her face. The smile on her heart shaped face made everyone melt. Katherine was truly the most beautiful princess Almia had.

But alas, the party was not to end happily. For on the seas, just docking into Pueltown, was a large boat made of wood. A pirate boat to be exact.

This boat was unlike any other. For most pirates hunted treasure and robbed from Kingdoms near and far…okay, so maybe they weren't that different.

You see, these pirates, not only hunted treasure and robbed Kingdoms, but they also hunted Legendry Pokemon, which brought a large price on the black market in Orange Islands.

Once the ship docked, a girl with black hair and icy blue eyes walked to her Captain's Quarters. She knocked on the door before entering.

"Captain, we've docked in Almia, what are your orders?" the girl asked. The captain looked up from his map, in the dark no one could see anything but the piercing green eyes he had.

"Get the ship fixed for whatever it needs, supplies as well. Gather Kellyn, Sven, Ben, Summer and yourself, Seren, we're going to the palace," the captain answered. The girl, Seren, nodded her head with a quick bow before rushing off, closing the door behind her.

The captain smirked as he reached behind him. He took out a dazzling bark blue rose. Now, this captain wasn't one for roses, but the name of his ship, The Dazzling Rose, was something he cared deeply for.

In time, it became a tradition for him and his crew members to leave behind a signature of their own. A single dark blue rose. When they had robbed somewhere they left the rose there in order to tell the people that trying to find or fight them was the impossible thing to do.

The captain tucked the rose away in his jacket before walking out of his quarters, as he had requested, Kellyn, Sven, Ben, Summer and Seren had gathered together on the docks.

"Your orders, Captain?" Summer asked as she looked at her captain. Unlike the rest, Summer never bowed, she had known the captain from the beginning, just like Kellyn had.

Summer was a determined young girl with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Kellyn was her older brother, he had dark brown hair with amber-ish eyes, the resemblance to them was obvious.

Ben was like Kellyn, dark brown hair, but his eyes were a light shade of brown. He had no resemblance to Summer or Kellyn, though one would think he had.

Sven was completely different; he had dark blue hair with darker blue eyes. He was always serious when it came to jobs like this.

"We're to attack the palace. I understand no one will see it coming, it is the Princess's birthday after all," everyone smirked when they heard they would be crashing the party.

The captain had done his work on the Kingdom. He knew the princess had bad hearing that, when prone to loud noises, could act up so she was unable to hear.

The captain and his small number of crew members ran through the streets of Pueltown up to the palace at the far right of Altru Park.

They only managed to hear the sound of music as they entered the grounds of the castle.

"Odd," Summer whispered. "I expected it to be louder," she muttered. The captain shook his head as they walked through the halls, Sven and Seren took care of the guards.

Once at the doors to the grand hall the captain threw them open as he and his crew walked in. People gasped as they rushed to the sides to let the captain passed.

Sven, Seren and Kellyn cornered people, making sure they couldn't leave.

"Search for the jewels," the captain ordered Summer and Ben, who quickly ran off.

"What are you doing here?" Hastings asked as he glared at the captain.

"Seren, Kellyn, grab the oldies," the captain ordered. Seren and Kellyn quickly grabbed Hastings and Erma, leaving their posts with the town's people, as the captain looked at the two of them.

"I think you know why I'm-," he stopped short as he saw Katherine at the end of the stage, holding her ears. He walked over to her with a smirk on his face.

"Stay away from my daughter!" Erma all but yelled at him. Kate looked up as her ears stopped ringing; the captain was stood directly in front of her with a smirk on his face.

"So, you're the princess huh?" he asked. Kate looked up at the captain with confused eyes. Never in her life and she seen a pirate, and never in her life did she think they would have such captivating green eyes.

She looked passed him, seeing her mother and father were being held back. She tried to move passed him to get to them, but the captain stopped her.

"Ah, ah, what's the rush?" he asked as he stopped her with his arm. Kate looked at him in fright, what was he going to do with them?

He threw her to the ground on the stage.

"How dare you?" Hastings asked.

"Shut the old guy up," the captain ordered Kellyn, who put a knife to Hastings's throat.

"No," Kate whispered as she looked at the captain. Eevee growled, ready to use a shadow ball attack on him, but Kate stopped her. "What do you want?" she asked. Hastings and Erma both frowned; they didn't want their daughter interacting with a pirate like this.

"My, she talks, and here I thought you'd use sign language," the captain mused as he knelt down in front of her. Kate glared up at him as he grabbed her chin with his thumb and forefinger.

He laughed once before moving away from you.

"You ain't worth my time," he stated as he walked over to Hastings and Erma. "My name's Keith, captain of the Dazzling Rose. You know what we want," he stated. Hastings glared at him.

"There are no jewels in this palace, if you let everyone go, I will give you what you want," he replied, Keith glared back at him.

"I think you're lying old man, tell me where they are," Keith ordered as he got ready to draw his sword. Summer and Ben entered the room once again.

"Captain, we can't find any jewels within the palace," Ben stated. Keith turned to him with a growl before looking back at Hastings.

Kate watched the whole exchange with her father and the pirates.

She looked at Keith's outfit. Long black baggy pants, a red jacket with no shirt. He had some black boots on. Black bandages were on the top of his muscly arms. His red hair spiked out in every direction, but Kate couldn't help noticing his captivating green eyes the most. That, and his abs that showed from under his jacket.

"Like I said, let everyone go and I'll get you the jewels," Hastings ordered as he glared at the captain. Kate studied the crew members with him. They were in similar clothing as Keith.

The boys wore the vest jacket with a blue and green stripped shirt underneath it. They had the same black pants and boots.

The girls had black shorts with the same black boots. They had the red shirt opened with a red and black shirt under it that went to their stomach.

"Nah, I think we'll take something much more important to you than the jewels," Keith replied. "Summer, Ben, get the princess," he ordered. Kate's eyes went wide as she looked at the captain, who smirked.

"Leave her alone!" Hastings yelled as he looked at his daughter. The loudness of his voice caused her ears to start ringing. Kate's hands, on instinct, flew to her ears to cover them, making her unable to put up a fight.

"Anyone follows, I'll slit her throat," Keith stated as he smirked at Kate, who was being led away by Ben and Summer. Seren and Kellyn released Hastings and Erma as they ran to catch up with their captain, Sven was close behind them.

"KATE!" Erma yelled as she went to run after her, but Hastings stopped her in her tracks. They watched as Keith dropped the dark blue rose in the doorway before he disappeared from sight.

"If we follow, Keith will slit her throat. His name and ship name may prove no threat, but he's one of the most notorious pirates that ever roamed the seas," Hastings stated as he held his wife in his arms.

That was all it took for Erma to burst out crying as Hastings did his best to comfort her.

"Send a letter to the Kingdoms, let them know that if Keith is spotted not to harm him, otherwise we may never get Kate back," Hastings ordered. One of the soldiers, who had entered when Kate was being taken, nodded his head. Hastings sighed, how could this have happened?

Kate soon regained her hearing as she started struggling against Summer and Ben, but eventually sighed, giving in. She looked over her shoulder one last time at the palace she may never see again before she was lead on board the Dazzling Rose.

"Take the princess down to a sleeping quarter; I'll deal with her soon. Isaac, hoist anchor, we leave now," Keith ordered as he looked over to a blonde boy at the front of the ship. Isaac saluted before doing so. "Rythmi, take the princess from Ben and Summer," Keith ordered. A blond girl, in the girl's uniform, with bright brown eyes nodded her head as she led Kate away.

"_EEVEE!" _a call was heard as a small brown Eevee jumped on board the ship. Kate turned around as the small brown pokemon ran over to her. She knelt down as the pokemon ran into her arms. Rythmi waited patiently for her to pick the pokemon up.

Once Kate stood to her feet, Rythmi lead her down towards where she would sleep. Kate followed her down below deck as she looked around.

"This is my room. I don't share with anyone, so you can share with me," Rythmi stated as she looked at Kate, who didn't look up. Rythmi looked at her before shaking her head, of course.

'_**Hey, did you hear me?' **_Rythmi asked in sign language to Kate, who simply nodded her head.

"So you're not in the mood for talking, understandable. I'm sorry about the Captain anyway, he really means no harm most of the time," she sighed, though she knew that Kate's thought would be different.

"He kidnapped me," she whispered as she hugged Eevee close to her chest. Rythmi sighed.

"It's the way things work around here. The Captain either gets jewels or money, or he kidnaps something important to people, like me," she replied. Kate looked at Rythmi in shock as she walked into the room.

She sat down on one of the hammocks while Rythmi sat on another one across from her.

"You were kidnapped?" she asked, Rythmi nodded her head.

"Yep, but I really don't mind. Every time we sail back to Kanto I see my parents. I choose to stay here because I've always wanted to be a pirate, and well, everyone here's like a family to me now," Rythmi smiled as she looked at Kate, who frowned slightly.

"Hey," the two looked up to see a blonde boy walking into the room.

"Hey Isaac, erm Princess, this is Isaac, he's another who chose to stay here," Rythmi smiled as she introduced the blonde boy. Isaac bowed to Kate.

"Pleasure to meet you, your highness," he smiled. Kate looked at the two in shock. She thought the pirates wouldn't address her as such, bow to her, or even speak to her. She couldn't help smiling slightly.

"Don't bow, it's weird, and call me Kate, that's my name after all," Kate smiled. Both Isaac and Rythmi looked slight shocked by what she had requested but nodded their heads.

"As you wish," Rythmi smiled back.

"You did the usual apologise for our Captain thing?" Isaac asked, Rythmi nodded her head once more before sighing.

"I don't know what we're going to do about your clothes though," she muttered. Just then, the door that Isaac had closed, reopened to reveal a girl with light turquoise hair and matching eyes.

"Captain wants to see the princess," she stated. Rythmi nodded her head as she stood up.

"Well, hopefully this will good and he won't yell," she muttered. "This is Wendy by the way," Rythmi added. Kate looked at Wendy, giving a slight nod. Wendy returned it with her own nod before speaking.

"You might want to hurry up, the Captain gets restless otherwise," she stated. With that, Wendy left the room. Kate stood to her feet as she began walking out the room.

Somehow, she felt like she would be on the ship for a while.

* * *

**So, good, bad, lame, or not so lame? *looks over at the ones playing twister***

**Ben: I'M STUCK!**

**Summer: GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY TITS BEN!**

**Kate: DON'T TOUCH MY ASS KEITH!**

**Keith: Nah, I'm good thanks.**

**Sky: We should really sort this out, no?**

**Meh, they did it, they can undo it.**

**Seren: *sits on top of everyone***

**People playing twister: *tumble to ground***

**Or Seren can do that. Either way works. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Rythmi, your line.**

**Rythmi: Click that iddy biddy button just below us and the next update will be soon.**

**But bear with me, exams starting, just shoot me now.**

**Keith: *makes gun with his hands* BANG! BANG!**

***sweat drops***

**Rythmi: Yeah, so you know the drill no clicking the button means no update. So please, review!**

***Silence***

**Sky: Why's it so quiet.**

**We're waiting for an apocalypse to come.**

**Sky: How co- OH MY ARCEUS! I JUST REALISED RYTHMI SAID EVERYTHING WITHOUT BEING INTERRUPTED! OH MY ARCUES! OH ARCEUS! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!**

**Kate: No more cake for you.**

**Sky: What was that?! *glares at Kate***

**Kate: I said there's another cake on the snack table.**

**Sky: Oh, that's good *skips off***

***sweat drops* Yeah, review and we'll see you soon.**

**Cast: Please REVIEW!**


	3. You're Hunting WHO!

**Hey, hey, hey I'm back. Story updates will be slow, aside from this one, I have another two chapters written out that'll be updated whenever the hell I want them to be. But other stories, Journey Through Oblivia, Should I Trust Them, Distorted Mayhem will be slow. I'm extremely busy with studying for exams that start a week today, yippe -.- anyway, enjoy this chapter. Now, I need to hunt for my cast *goes hunting***

**Keith: Is it safe to come out yet?**

**Rythmi: How about we just say read on until we're caught.**

**Seren: Good idea.**

**Sky: I FOUND THEM!**

**Kate: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!**

**Sky: Well, you see, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much they tend to have something called-**

**Seren: Don't you dare finish that sentence.**

**Keith, Ben and Kellyn: Something called what?**

**You three are idiots. Just read.**

**Sky: While we give Keith, Ben and Kellyn the talk about the birds and the bees.**

**I don't know the birds and the bees version. Let's just do it this way.**

**Cast, minus Keith, Ben and Kellyn: READ ON!**

* * *

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" King Rand growled as he slammed his hands down on the table in front of him. His wife, Queen Leanne, stood next to him trying her hardest to calm him down.

"Indeed it is sweetheart, but we must have faith, Katie is a strong girl," she stated as she stroked Rand's shoulder. Their daughter, Princess Nema, came bouncing into the room.

"What's going on?" she asked as she looked at her father.

"You know your cousin Kate?" Rand asked, Nema nodded her head. "She's been kidnapped by pirates," he added. Nema looked shocked before looking at the guards.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"We can't do anything, we fear they may harm Kate otherwise," Leanne answered. "However, that doesn't mean we can't post guards around the Oblivian Docks. If you see an opening to get Kate, grab her and do not let her out of your sight if you have her, understand?" Leanne asked.

"Understood, my queen," a guard answered with a bow before walking out of the castle.

"Leanne, what if they hurt her? I'll never see my beloved niece again, I can't let that happen," Rand whispered as he looked over to Leanne.

Nema walked over to her father, giving him a big hug before smiling widely at him.

"Katie's strong, she can deal with what the pirates have in store for her, unless it's loud noises of course," Nema stated, Leanne sighed as she looked at her daughter. Rand smiled.

"You're right. We'll just have to track down the pirates responsible for this and give them hell," Rand replied as he looked at Leanne.

"Wait for orders from Hastings first, that will be the best idea," she stated. Rand nodded his head as he, his wife, and Nema walked towards the windows in the room, they prayed to Arceus Kate was alright.

* * *

"So, this is it?" Kate asked as she looked at the large wooden door in front of her.

"Yep, good luck," Rythmi whispered as she disappeared from sight. Kate knocked on the door before entering, being so used to it at home.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked in a shy tone as she looked at the captain, who looked up from his map. Keith smirked when he saw her.

"Yeah I did. I was doing some thinking and I realised that, while I have you with me, I basically have immunity in all the Kingdoms. I just threaten to slit your throat and they'll back down," he answered as he stood up. He made his way over to Kate, causing the girl the step back as she tried her hardest not to look at him. Eevee growled at him as he stopped in front of her.

"Where are you going with this?" Kate asked as she glared up at Keith, who smirked at her.

"My, you are short tempered," he laughed.

"Don't tempt me," Kate hissed.

"Ah, ah, you can't do anything to me. For if you do, all I need to do is one little call and my crew will come running. With the snap of my fingers, your life will be gone. We don't want that now, do we?" Keith asked as he looked at Kate, who looked away from him. "Do we?" Keith asked again as he grabbed Kate's chin, forcing her to look at him.

"No," Kate answered, her voice strong as she did so. Keith chuckled slightly.

"Good. You'll remain on the ship as we travel to each Kingdom. You'll stay with us until we find what we want, and I'm sure you'll be happy with what we're hunting," he stated as he walked away from Kate, who looked at him. She stepped out of the shadows she had previously backed into.

The candle that lit the room gave Kate hardly any room to see at all. She sighed as she looked at the captain.

"What are you hunting?" she asked.

"Celebi," Keith answered. Kate's heart skipped a beat. Celebi, the forest pokemon that could heal anything, heal her, they were hunting it. Celebi, the pokemon that hadn't been seen in thousands of years. "Happy aren't you?" Keith asked as he looked at Kate, who was stood in silence.

Kate's shock soon turned to anger. They were hunting an innocent pokemon, whether that pokemon could heal her or not it wasn't right at all.

"You can't do that," Kate hissed. Keith looked at her with a slightly shocked expression.

"And why's that?" he asked.

"Hunting's wrong. Celebi's an innocent pokemon, you can't just capture it," Kate answered as she glared at Keith, who turned fully to her.

"Surely you want your hearing healed properly, no?" he asked. Kate gritted teeth as she tried to keep her anger contained. She was a princess, she doesn't yell unless it was at the guards, and she would sure as hell not yell at pirate scum.

"Of course I want my hearing healed, but if I have to hunt the pokemon to get it healed then I want no part in it," she replied once she calmed down.

"Sadly, _princess_, you have no say in this," Keith stated, he hissed word 'princess' out through gritted teeth. "Besides, who's gonna stop me? You can't do anything, you're out numbered, your fur ball can't do anything, we have pokemon below deck," he added with a smirk.

"My father will send the army and do whatever it takes to get me home. You're not going to get away with this, the bad guys never win," Kate responded as Eevee jumped into her arms.

"You're watching way too many movies princess. SEREN!" Keith yelled, Kate covered her ears as she tried her hardest to stop the ringing.

"Yes Captain?" Seren asked as she walked into the room.

"Take her back to wherever the hell she's staying," Keith ordered. Seren nodded her head as she grabbed Kate by the shoulder. With her ears still ringing Kate moved out of Seren's grasp before turning to Keith.

"_**You're a monster!" **_she signed before running out of the room. Seren watched her as she ran passed Sven and Kellyn, Eevee following her close behind.

Rythmi walked over to Seren, who shook her head, the princess was being difficult. Though Seren did expect her to.

"What's wrong with the princess?" Rythmi asked.

"The Captain I'm guessing," Seren answered as she walked off. "You deal with her, I have no time for spoilt brats," she added with a hiss. Rythmi looked at Keith's door before walking down the steps towards where Kate had gone.

"Jheeze, the Captain must have really said something bad. Even with stow aways and people he's kidnapped he never made any of them run like that before," Ben stated as he spoke with Kellyn, who nodded his head.

"You know what's up with her Ryth?" he asked as Rythmi walked passed them.

"No, but I'll find out," she answered as she walked through the door that lead to the rooms. She walked towards her room before knocking. There was no answer, so she decided to walk right on in.

"Kate?" she asked, but Kate didn't look up from the floor. Her hands covered her ears as she shook her head vigorously. Rythmi walked over to her before waving her hand in front of Kate's face, impolite yes, but it was the only way to get her attention.

Kate looked up at Rythmi, who gave her a sad smile.

"_**You ok?" **_Rythmi asked her in sign. Kate stood up as she began pacing the room.

"_**No I am not ok. How can you deal with someone like him? He's awful, I can't stand him. I at least thought he would have some common sense but I was proven wrong. I can't stand him," **_Kate signed back as she balled her fists once more. Rythmi frowned as she stood in front of Kate.

She rested her hands atop Kate's before smiling at her. Rythmi lifted her hands up so they were in front of her face before speaking.

"It doesn't matter if the Captain's a jerk or not, you're stuck here with us for a while. But don't worry, if you think the Captain has no common sense, we'll get along just fine," Rythmi stated as she looked at Kate, who couldn't help laughing slightly. The ringing in Kate's ears subsided as she replied.

"Thank you Rythmi," Kate smiled as she took her hands back. Rythmi nodded her head.

"My pleasure Kate," Rythmi smiled as she looked at the Eevee on the spare bed. "So, who's this cutie?" she asked as she looked at Eevee, who smiled at her.

"That's Eevee, she's been with me since I was a child. She's one of the best friends I've ever had," Kate answered as Rythmi petted the Eevee on her head.

"Hey, is it true about Almia?" Rythmi asked. Kate gave her a confused look.

"Is what true?" she asked. Rythmi rolled her eyes.

"The fact that the royal family in Almia don't have people address them by your highness, queen, king or princess," she answered. Kate nodded her head.

"Yeah, my father and mother have always accepted Almia as one big family to them, that's why the whole town was there in the hall when Keith came in. We were celebrating my birthday," Kate replied with a small smile as she tried not to think of her parents.

"You mean he took you on your birthday?" Rythmi asked, Kate nodded again. "I'll kill him," she muttered as she glared at nothing. Kate laughed as the door opened to reveal Sven and Wendy.

"The Captain says you need to sort her some clothes out, she can't stay in that thing," Sven stated. Rythmi nodded her head.

"Wendy, mind giving me a hand?" she asked.

"It's what I'm here for, see ya later Sven," Wendy said as she walked into the room. "So you're the princess huh?" Wendy asked as she looked at Kate, who nodded her head.

"Yes, but call me Kate, alright?" Kate asked, Wendy seemed shocked by this but nodded her head anyway.

"Alright, so I can only give you a girl's crew outfit," Rythmi stated as she turned around with the outfit in hand.

"Don't worry about it, as long as I'm out of this dress I don't care," Kate replied as she took the outfit from her. Rythmi and Wendy turned around as Kate proceeded to take her stuff off.

"Hey, Rythmi, can you unzip my dress for me?" Kate asked. Rythmi turned around, quickly unzipped the dress and turned back around.

Kate wasted no time in getting the uniform on. The black shorts fitted her perfectly as well as the red and black shirt. Her boots were slightly big, but she'd grow into them. The red jacket she wore over everything completed her look.

"Ok, I'm done," she stated as she turned around. Rythmi gasped as she saw Kate in the outfit. The princess could pull off the outfit very nicely.

"You look stunning," Wendy stated.

"Here, sit, sit, Wendy needs to do your hair," Rythmi added as she looked at Kate.

"Actually, I think she'll be alright with her hair up high, or she can wear it down. She ain't fighting so it's fine either way," Wendy shrugged. Rythmi frowned as she took a hold of Kate's hand.

"Come on, you can't stay in here where it's all stuffy, let's go to the top," she smiled as she dragged Kate towards deck. Eevee jumped from the bed onto Kate's shoulders as Kate was dragged away.

Rythmi spent the next thirty to forty minutes showing Kate around. She showed her where she could go and where she couldn't. Up at the top of the ship, in the Crow's Nest, Sven sat with a telescope in hand.

"OBLIVIA DEAD AHEAD!" he called out, though he was so far up it sounded like someone speaking, so Kate's ears didn't ring.

"We're heading to Oblivia?" Kate asked, Rythmi nodded her head.

"Yeah, it's the best place to get supplies around this place," she answered. Keith walked out of his quarters as he looked at Rythmi interacting with the princess.

He didn't mind. He didn't mind anyone interacting with her. What he minded was her being difficult and not doing as she was told.

"But-,"

"Rythmi!" Keith called, Rythmi turned around. Keith nodded his head towards Kate.

"Sorry Kate," she sighed as she began taking her up towards Keith.

"Bad idea gonna Oblivia," Kate muttered. Keith looked at her before smirking.

"Not really, with you with us, we have full immunity to the people they'll send to get us. Besides, if they don't listen then I can slit your throat in three seconds flat, and we can use our pokemon to fight them off," Keith replied.

Kate gulped as Keith stood watching his crew work on deck. She backed away from him towards the wall behind her. Keith truly was an unpleasant person to be around.

She prayed to Arceus that her uncle Rand wouldn't do anything stupid once he saw the ship, surely he knew by now she had been kidnapped.

* * *

**Cast: *uncovers their ears***

**Keith: Wait, wait, wait, repeat that please.**

**Sky: *sighs* When mommies and daddies love each other very much they have something called sex and if the man releases his sperm into the woman it can sometimes cause the woman to become pregnant. Due to this, a foetus will grow inside of the woman and soon cause her to be with child.**

**Seren: And it'll hurt like hell when it comes out.**

**Ben: I'm still confused.**

**Summer: *face palms***

**Maybe this will help. ****Sex is A Sensation, caused by temptation. A guy sticks his location in a girls destination.****To increase the population of the ****next ****generation. Do you get my explanation? Or do you need a demonstration?**

**Kellyn: I'll do a demonstration, if it's on Seren.**

**Seren: HECK NO! Use the sex dolls, do I look desperate to you?**

**Rythmi: Erm, guys-**

**Kellyn: THAT'S SO MEAN! *runs to cry***

**Keith: You're coming with me Kate!**

**Sky: DON'T FORGET PROTECTION!**

**Isaac: Guys-**

**Ben: Let's go Summer, I've got something new I want to try with you.**

**Sven: HEY!**

**Everyone: *turns to Sven***

**Sven: The readers finished the story.**

**They did? *looks at readers* Erm, ah, well…. This is awkward.**

**Sky: Erm, yeah, we hope you all enjoyed that chapter.**

**Keith: And our explanation of sex.**

**Ben: What the hell is this thing? *holds up condom packet***

**Sky and HTF: *face palm* *Pushes Ben, Keith, Kellyn, Summer, Kate and Seren into a large room***

**TEACH THEM WHAT CONDOMS AND THE PILL ARE!**

**Sky: While you're in there you might as well do STD's too.**

**Wendy: You two really don't care that the readers can see this do you?**

**Not really…**

**Rythmi: Just review, or we'll all be tortured by this. It's the little button below, just click that and type what you want. Remember, no reviews mean no updates and-**

**Keith, Ben and Kellyn: OH ARCEUS MY EYES!**

**Isaac: Do I even wanna know?**

***opens closet door* HOLY ARCEUS! I NEED ACID! ACID!**

**Kate: *pops head out of door* Anyone who's interested in learning about STD's join us now because we're starting a presentation about it.**

**MY EYES! OH ARCEUS MY EYES! *cries***

**Cast: We're good.**

**Rythmi: Yeah, just review.**

**Cast: See you soon!**

**Sky: GIMME THAT ACID!**

**NO I NEED TO BURN MY EYES OUT!**

**Sky: IF YOU DO THAT HOW WILL WE FINISH OUR DISTORTED MAYHEM?!**

**SCREW THAT! THE PICTURES WERE WORSE!**

**Sky: *opens closet door* They can't be that ba- *sees picture* HOLY ARCEUS MY EYES! GIVE ME THAT ACID!**


	4. Captain Ice?

**Hey ho people we are back. How are you all? You all doing good? If so that's good.**

**Seren: And if they're not doing so good?**

**Then hopefully this update makes them feel better.**

**Keith: Yeah, because your stories are so awesome *rolls eyes***

**Hey I-**

**Sky: DON'T YOU DARE DISS HTF'S STORIES! YOU SHALL DIE! *runs after Keith***

***looks around* HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET IN HERE?!**

**Kate: She used the side door.**

**There is no side door *notices side door* Why do I suddenly have the feeling that the creepy Nakumara guy from Host Club's gonna jump out? Or that a zombie's going to come through?**

**Seren: *looks at door* Yeah, I'll be in the other room if you need me now.**

**Isaac: Just read the chapter while we try to figure this out.**

**Cast: ENJOY!**

* * *

The Dazzling Rose docked in Oblivia's ports, the scene that greeted them was no surprise. Royal guards aligned the ports with Princess Nema stood in the middle, a determined look on her face. Kate almost face palmed.

Her younger cousin, though she was determined, was usually a mad case, a lost cause. She could yell louder than anyone she knew, but while Kate was there, she never yelled.

"Captain, what are we gonna do?" Wendy asked as she walked over to him. Keith smirked as he turned to Kate.

"Grab her. Kellyn, Ben, go into town and get the supplies we need. Summer, Seren, guard the ship, I don't want any guards getting on. Wendy, come with me and the Princess. Sven! Keep an eye out up there," Keith ordered. He looked over to where Rythmi and Isaac were, but knew the two refused to fight unless needed.

"Yes Captain!" the crew replied in unison as Summer and Seren went to guard the ship. Kellyn and Ben walked off the boat towards the guard and Nema, who instantly stopped them.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Keith stated as he grabbed a knife from his pocket. Nema looked at him before glaring. "We do have the Princess after all," he added as Wendy brought Kate up towards him.

Keith grabbed her arm as he pulled her towards his chest. He set the knife at her throat, not heavily enough to cut, but enough to make Kate wince slightly.

"Tell the blue girl and the guards to let them passed," Keith ordered into Kate's ear.

"Nema," Kate spoke, her voice was low, but with Nema's good hearing she heard her.

"Yes Kate?" she asked.

"Let them passed," she ordered. Nema gave her a shocked look but nodded her head.

"You heard my cousin, let the pirate scum passed," Nema ordered as she looked at her guards, who did as they were told. Nema balled her fists as she glared back at Ben.

"Alright, they're passed, now let Katie go!" Nema ordered in a slight yell, but it wasn't loud enough to make Kate's ears ring.

"No can do, kid. You see, while we have this one with us, no one will dare attack us. But don't worry, we'll return her," Keith replied. "One day," he added with a smirk as he looked at Ben and Kellyn, who were taking what the crew needed.

"Captain, don't you think it would be best for her to have some clothes that aren't from our crew?" Wendy asked as she looked at Keith, who frowned.

"Nah, she can survive," he replied.

"Nema!" Kate's eyes snapped to the back of the guards as Leanne and Rand pushed their way through. "What did we tell you about- KATE!" Rand yelled. Kate closed her eyes, trying to get the ringing he had caused with his yell to subside.

"Aw, is the Princess in pain?" Keith asked as he moved his head towards her ear. Kate opened her eyes to look at him, but soon looked away.

"Let her go!" Rand called, realising his mistake with yelling at the Captain of the Dazzling Rose.

"I'm not going over this again," Keith sighed. He threw Kate into Wendy as he walked down towards the docks. He walked in front of Rand, who drew a sword from his belt. "Here's the thing, that Princess up there is staying with us. While we have her, you won't dare touch us, I will kill her if you don't comply," Keith stated as he looked at Rand's sword.

Rand growled as he put his sword away before glaring at Keith, who smirked.

"Good boy," he whispered as Ben and Kellyn walked passed him towards the ship. "Get ready to leave," Keith ordered as he turned around to walk onto the ship. Rand grew angry as he drew his sword and charged at Keith.

"KEITH LOOK OUT!" Rythmi yelled from the wheel of the ship. Keith turned around in time to dodge the sword before he, Summer and Seren ran onto the ship, followed by Kellyn and Ben.

Keith grabbed Kate by her arm as he pulled her up to her feet, having previously been on the ground holding her ears. He drew his knife out.

Rand's eyes went wide as he watched Keith put the knife to her chest. He pressed it in, causing blood to drip down as he lightly cut the skin.

"I'll give you one more chance," Keith stated. "Next time, she dies," he hissed as Isaac steered off from the docks. Rand ran towards the end of the dock with Leanne and Nema, each looking equally worried.

Keith threw Kate to the floor as they departed from Oblivia. Wendy knelt down next to her, as she checked over Kate's wound. Not too deep, not too bad, Keith had gone easy this once, which he never did.

"Come on, we'll get this sorted out," Wendy whispered as she looked up to Rythmi. "Rythmi, little help?!" she called. Kate's hands flew to her ears as she tried to stop the ringing.

As Wendy looked back down at Kate, the girl jumped to her feet before running off down towards Rythmi's room once again. Wendy was left kneeling on the deck with a confused look on her face.

"How's the Princess?" Sven asked as he climbed down from the Crow's Nest.

"If I knew, I would tell you," Wendy replied as she looked over at Sven, who frowned. Rythmi walked up to the two with a smile on her face.

"What did you need me for?" she asked.

"To patch Kate's wound up, but she's just ran off. I don't understand what's wrong with her," Wendy replied. "The Captain also went easy on her. The wound isn't too deep, but it needs cleaning at least," she added. Rythmi looked over at the Captain's Quarters, Keith had previously entered them.

Rythmi frowned as she walked away from Sven and Wendy, passed Seren and Kellyn, who were cleaning the deck and towards Isaac.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Keith went easy on Kate," she answered in a whisper. Isaac's eyes went wide slightly as he looked at Rythmi, who frowned.

"Come on Rythmi, I know what you're thinking," Isaac stated, Rythmi gave him a questioning look. "You're thinking that the Captain's falling for the Princess," Isaac sighed as he kept his eyes on the ocean.

"Well, yeah, he could be. Keith never goes easy on anyone, ever," Rythmi stated.

"Yeah, but even if he was falling for the Princess, it's not allowed. The King and Queen would never allow it and the other people would never accept it and-,"

"And there's no way I'm falling for the Princess. We need her alive, that's the only reason I went easy. Would you rather hunt a Legendry Pokemon and have protection or not?" Keith asked as he walked up the steps, glaring at both Isaac and Rythmi, who both flinched.

"Sorry Captain," they muttered.

"Let's not forget, you two are staying here by choice, I can easily kick you off," Keith growled as he glared at the two crew members.

"Yes Captain," they replied in unison before looking ahead of them.

"I came to tell you to change course, head towards the Hoenn Kingdom, it's the best place to start our search for Celebi," Keith ordered. Isaac nodded his head as he changed their course before steering straight.

"Erm, Captain, we got a problem," Sven stated as he rushed up the steps towards Keith, who turned to him. "There's a blockage ahead of us," he added. Keith's eyes narrowed as he walked down the steps.

"Seren! Go keep an eye on the Princess," he ordered. Seren looked at him, her eyes saying she didn't want to, but Keith gave her a 'Do-it-or-else' look. She sighed before rushing below deck.

Isaac stopped the ship in front of the blockage. Keith's eyes narrowed, these ships weren't from Almia or Oblivia. Could it be that they had alerted every Region across the world?

Impossible, in such short time that was not able to happen. Keith's eyes scanned the blockade in front of them before recognising one of the members on the ships. Ice.

This wasn't a blockage set up for him, it was merely Ice being a dick head. Keith walked over to the side of the ship as Ice turned to him.

"Hello, Captain Keith of the Dazzling Rose," Ice greeted as if they were old friends.

Indeed at one point they had been the best of friends, travelling around on the Dazzling Rose, which was named the Ice Rose at the time.

Keith's eyes formed into a glare as he looked at his former friend who had betrayed him. Keith did not take kindly to any kinds of traitors, be they friends or enemies. Ice was just lucky he decided to spare his life.

"Captain Ice of the Ice Moon Ship, what's going on?" Keith demanded as he looked at the blue haired man.

"We heard the Oblivian Army was coming through here, but it was just you. Hand over your treasure and we'll let you through," Ice stated. Keith sighed as he pulled out a pokeball from his belt.

"You know that's not happening, Ice. Sven, Wendy, Kellyn, Summer, Ben, get to position," Keith ordered. Ice shook his head at his former friend.

"GO GALADE!" Ice yelled.

"Go Dragonite!" Keith called as he threw his pokeball into the air. Summer called out a Mismagius, Ben called out a Charizard, Sven summoned a Luxray, Wendy called out Staraptor, while Kellyn called out Gyarados.

"Let's get this over with, if we win, you let us through. If you win, we'll give you the treasure," Keith stated. Ice nodded his head as the battle began.

* * *

Below deck, Seren couldn't believe she was missing out on the action at hand. By the dust falling from the ceiling she could tell a battle was happening.

Kate held her ears, frightened and worried for the crew. Even though they had kidnapped her, a princess remains a princess, worrying about others.

"_Eev, Eevee,"_ Eevee whispered as she remained at Kate's side. Kate gulped as she heard a loud explosion up deck. Her ears began ringing, more so than before, causing tears to form in her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm missing this, and why? To babysit a spoilt rich brat," Seren hissed as she glared at Kate, who heard nothing from her. "Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" Seren asked in anger, she hated being ignored.

Kate removed her hands from her ears as she took a deep breath. She looked up, her eyes glazed over with unshed tears before she signed.

"_**Apologies, my hearing has gone due to the noise,"**_ she stated with her hands as she looked at Seren, who glared at her.

"I don't speak sign," by the movement of Seren's mouth Kate picked up the words 'don't' and 'sign'. She sighed slightly, the girl in front of her was pissed, she didn't speak sign and Kate couldn't lip read, well not very well anyway.

"Well looky here," someone said as they entered the room. Seren turned on her heal, her eyes went wide. The guy was from Captain Ice's crew. If Ice knew they had a princess on the ship he wouldn't stop until he had her.

"Who's the new member?" the guy asked as he walked towards Kate, whose eyes were still closed.

"_EEVEE!"_ Eevee yelled as it threw a shadow ball at the guy. Seren watched in shock as the little dog like pokemon attacked the crew member.

Kate looked up, her eyes slightly wide, but she knew, when Eevee attacked, it was best to hide or do something to conceal her identity.

Kate quickly scurried around the room looking for a scarf to cover her mouth or contacts to hide her eyes with. She came across some dark orange contacts. She sighed in relief before quickly slipping them in.

"Use steel wing Skarmory!" Kate heard Seren order. Her hearing was coming back to her. Kate turned around with the contacts in.

"Wait until Ice hears you have a princess… what the?" the guy asked as he looked at Kate.

"Sorry, but I know no princess. Now if you don't mind, get off my Captain's ship," she hissed as she glared at him. The guy looked at her before frowning.

"If you're a real pirate, fight me," he ordered. Kate seemed socked by the request. Seren stepped in front of her.

"She doesn't have to do anything," she hissed.

"Then she is a princess," the guy stated. Kate took Seren's sword from her belt before holding it out in front of her.

"Are you crazy?!" Seren asked in a whisper.

"We're about to find out," Kate answered as she and the guy started to fight. Kate managed to manoeuvre her way around the guy, finding her way to the stairs she quickly ran up them.

"GET BACK HERE!" she heard the guy yell. She hissed as her ears began ringing, but knew she couldn't do anything about it, otherwise he would know her identity.

Now Kate was never trained in sword fighting. She knew the basics of defence and defence with weapons, that was all she would do, defend.

She ran out of the door onto deck. Keith's eyes went wide a she saw her, and the guy following her.

"_EEVEE!"_ Kate turned around quickly at the faint soundof her friend's voice. She blocked the guys sword attack just in time before moving around on deck.

The battles between pokemon and trainer stopped as they turned to look at her. Keith's eyes followed her movements. He realised how she never attacked, only blocked and how agitated the other guy got.

Kate made her way over to the side of the deck, towards the barrier that surrounded the ship.

"_EEEEE! EEVEE!"_ Eevee called as it sent another shadow ball towards the guy, knocking him overboard. Kate watched as he fell into the water with a shocked expression.

"Now I know you didn't like him, but knocking him overboard? Really?" she asked the pokemon as it jumped into her arms. Kate dropped the sword at her feet as she hugged the brown pokemon.

Ice growled as he looked at Keith.

"You and your crew win this one," he stated as his blockade moved aside. Isaac began steering again. Kate watched as they passed all of the ships.

Once the ships were behind them she fell to her knees with an immense ringing in her ears. Her heart was pumping a mile a minute, while her adrenaline rushed like crazy.

Rythmi rushed over to her with a worried expression on her face. Seren knelt down next to her as she picked her sword up.

"_**Are you ok?"**_ Rythmi signed, but Kate wasn't looking at her. Rythmi remained in front of her for a few minutes until Kate finally looked up, a small ringing still in her ears.

"Where did that come from?" Wendy asked as she walked over with her Staraptor behind her. Kate gulped.

"I-I have no idea. I know self-defence basics, that's it," she answered in a whispered as she tried to block out the rest of the ringing in her ears.

Keith watched as Wendy and Rythmi exchange words with Kate, while Seren walked over to him.

"I thought I told you to watch her?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"I did, but the minute one of Ice's crew members got into the room her Eevee attacked. It took me a while to even realise she was getting contacts in," Seren answered.

"And the sword fight? What about that?" he asked, Seren shrugged.

"Ask her," she answered before walking off.

"Rythmi!" Keith called. Rythmi looked up as he motioned to Kate, she nodded her head before helping Kate up.

"Well, the Captain doesn't seem very happy," Wendy sighed. Kate frowned as she took the contacts out.

"I don't know whose they are, sorry for using them," she apologised. Wendy took the contacts back before shrugging.

"Never seen them before, Rythmi?" she asked.

"Not mine," Rythmi replied with a shrug.

"Guess you can keep them then," Wendy stated. Kate nodded her head, but still handed the contacts to Rythmi, who placed them in a small water bottle.

"You might wanna go talk to the Captain before he gets mad," Rythmi added as she motioned to the Captain's Quarters. Kate sighed.

"Very well," she replied before walking off, wondering what he wanted.

* * *

**Kate: That was EPIC! I loved the sword fight, can I do it again?**

**Later on in the story yes. **

**Seren: Really couldn't blame Keith for being mad at Kate.**

**Keith: I'm more mad at your for not watching her.**

**Seren: Oh, go suck an Oran Berry.**

**Er guys, let's just say the ending shall we?**

**Rythmi: Sure thing, click the iddy biddy button below us otherwise HTF does not update.**

**I have three exams this week as well, updates will be slow until Friday.**

**Isaac: You need to revise your music otherwise you'll fail.**

**I'm A*, A, B and B if I fail this exam I still have my C so I'm cool.**

**Isaac: *sigh* Are you going to revise for any exam? **

**Maths and Science, that's it. Now you know what to do.**

**Isaac: Bash my head against the wall like Keith.**

***looks at Keith* What are you-**

**Keith: TURN THE ONE DIRECTION MUSIC OFF!**

**Nah, I like torturing you guys.**

**Rythmi: *sigh* Just review already.**

**Cast: We hope to see you again soon.**


	5. I Didn't Know That

Kate knocked on Keith's door before entering. Keith turned around from looking out of the window before frowning.

"You took the contacts out," he noted. Kate only nodded her head, while Keith seemed slightly shocked. He expected a sarcastic reply, like most of his crew would do.

"Not the reply I expected," Keith muttered lowly, Kate didn't hear him as she looked around his cabin.

"Is there something you wanted from me?" she asked as she picked up a dark blue rose before smelling it.

"I saw your little fight with Ice's crew member," Keith started, Kate turned to look at him.

"Yeah, so?" she asked.

"How can you fight like that? You're a princess, not some pirate like the rest of us," Keith answered as he glared Kate down. Kate turned to look at him with the dark blue rose as she tucked it into her hair.

"You expect me to let the guy get away with attacking the ship and trying to harm Seren, myself and Eevee?" Kate asked as she looked at Keith, who frowned.

"Still doesn't explain where you got your fighting skills from," he answered. Kate laughed slightly.

"I don't have any fighting skills. I have the basic defence with martial arts and with swords, that's it. All I did was block, the guy attacked, which caused him to get frustrated. It was easy to make him lose from there," Kate replied as she sat down on Keith's desk.

Keith's eyes followed her as he watched her movement. Graceful, elegant. He actually found it entrancing.

But Keith quickly cleared those thoughts from his mind. He's a pirate, she's royalty. What's more, she was his prisoner. Keith mentally sighed, damn feelings.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Kate asked as she clicked her fingers in front of Keith's face. The red head grabbed her hand as he twisted it around. Kate gasped in surprise, hearing something in her wrist pop, hopefully it was just air.

"Go back below deck, don't come out again," Keith hissed as he pushed her back. Kate stumbled backwards, falling over his chair and whacked her head on the side of his desk.

She sat up slowly, her entire world spinning as she tried to steady her vision, but it wouldn't slow down.

Kate stood up, ignoring the spinning as she looked at Keith; a glare fell into place on her face. Normally a princess wouldn't get mad, but to hell with being a princess.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with _you_?" Kate growled as she glared at Keith, who seemed surprise, not only by her tone, but by her anger and use of language.

"And here I thought a princess couldn't curse or get angry," he replied as he smirked at Kate.

"To hell with it. I may be a prisoner on here, but you must be damned if you think I'm gonna take orders from someone like you. The next Oblivian, or Almian ship I see, I'm off this boat," Kate hissed. Keith smirked as he jumped over his chair towards the angered princess.

"You really think we'll be letting you go that easily?" he asked as he grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him.

"Whether you're letting me go or not, I'll find a way out," Kate answered as Keith pushed her face away from his.

"Get back below deck, I don't wanna see you on top at all," he growled as Kate walked out of the door. He turned around, frowning as he did so.

All Keith wanted, was to find Celebi, sell it on the black market and then he would return the girl. She was of no use to him, but maybe he could get the gems from her father too.

Keith's eyes held a devious glint to them as he started to write out a letter to the King and Queen of Almia.

* * *

Kate sighed as she walked down the steps to deck. Her hand caressed her jaw as she tried to sooth the pain in it. She wasn't sure if Keith's intensions were to harm her when he gripped her jaw, but she knew that she did deserve it.

A princess is what she was; therefore, she should never lose her temper, yell or curse. If her parents had seen her then they would have been thoroughly disappointed.

But Kate didn't care. She had been captured by pirates after all, but the least she could do was keep her calm and remain with her title as a princess.

"Kate?" Kate looked up to see Rythmi walking over with Isaac.

"What happened?" Isaac asked when he realised she was holding her jaw.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Kate answered as she moved her hand away from her mouth, only to reveal some red marks that had appeared.

"Yeah, it really looks that way doesn't it?" Rythmi asked as she moved her finger over the red marks on Kate's mouth. She didn't flinch; the marks didn't hurt as much as Keith's actual grip.

Eevee came running passed Kate, followed by a large Luxio who was chasing her. But Eevee wasn't screaming in terror, she was laughing in joy.

Kate smiled sadly as she heard someone call her name.

"Looks like our pokemon get along well, huh princess?" Sven asked as he and Wendy both walked over.

"I guess," Kate answered. She had come to the realisation that the crew members weren't like Keith. They weren't brutal or evil, they just followed orders. Well, all aside from Seren, who was walking over with Kellyn, Kate still wasn't too sure about her.

"How'd it go with the Captain?" Kellyn asked as he looked at Kate, who shrugged.

"What happened to your face? Pissed him off?" Seren asked as she pointed to Kate's face. Kate nodded her head; she had indeed pissed Keith off.

"What did he tell you?" Wendy asked.

"That he doesn't want to see me on deck again, so I've gotta go below," Kate answered.

"I'll take you then, come on," Rythmi smiled. Kate looked at her for a moment before shaking her head.

"I may be a prisoner on here, but I'm not listening to that jerk," Kate replied as she walked away from the group.

"If Keith sees her on deck she's gonna be dead," Kellyn whispered as they watched Kate walk away from them.

Summer smiled as she cleaned the pot in the kitchen cabin before she heard the door open. She turned around with curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Oh, hey princess, can I help you?" she asked as she smiled kindly. Kate looked at Summer before walking over to her.

"Call me Kate," she answered as she sat on the side and grabbed an apple.

"Sure thing, Kate," Summer smiled as she returned to washing the dishes.

"Why are you on this ship?" Kate asked out of the blue as she looked at Summer, who frowned.

"Well, I've know the Captain from the beginning and it just seems weird to leave right now," she answered as she stopped washing the dish in her hands.

"What do you mean from the beginning?" Kate asked, Summer sighed.

"I mean since we were children, things went downhill for Keith when his," Summer stopped herself before shaking her head. "You know what? Never mind, I shouldn't tell you, he'll kill me," she added as she shook the thoughts from her mind.

"I won't say anything," Kate prodded as she looked at Summer, who set the last of the pots on the side.

"Well, when we were young, Keith, Kellyn, my twin, and I use to play in the gardens of Hoenn. Our families were very close and always did stuff together. But one day, Keith's father went to the market and was taken by pirates; they ordered a ransom for him, which we paid. But the moment the ship docked in the port and we went towards the ship to hand the money over, it was Keith's father who was the Captain. He told us to keep the money but he would never come back to land, he loved the sea too much and enjoyed being a thieving pirate. Likely, Keith was distraught and hated the fact that his father left. That's when he met Ice, the two became close friends and had something in common, one of their parents were pirates. So they joined together and created their own ship, this ship, previously named the Ice Rose. But then Ice double crossed us and yadda, yadda, yadda. Story skip towards the end, Keith's dad died and that's when he changed the name of this ship to the Dazzling Rose in order to remember his father. His mother doesn't approve of this, so Kellyn and I came along to make sure he doesn't make stupid decisions. But that's failed considering he kidnapped you," Summer explained as she looked at Kate, who seemed to be in shock.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting anything like that," she admitted as she finished off the apple.

"Yeah, well you can never judge a book by its cover," Summer replied as the door opened. Ben walked in with his hair dripping wet, a bucket on his head and a mop in his hands.

"Whoever has an Eevee is going to die," he stated.

"That would be my pokemon," Kate replied.

"Well it's not by me, Keith's got the thing cornered with his Dragonite," the moment Ben said that Kate was out of the kitchen heading towards the deck at full speed.

* * *

"Fucking little rodent," Keith growled as Rythmi stood next to him.

"Captain the Eevee belongs to Kate," she stated.

"Your point?" Keith asked.

"_EEVEE!" _Eevee yelled at Keith as she growled.

"No," Kate spoke as she walked passed Keith and the enraged Dragonite. Kate scooped up the trembling Eevee into her arms. The Dragonite growled as it watched Kate pick up the small Eevee.

"Just what happened?" Kate asked as she turned to Keith, who was glaring at her.

"Your little rodent ended up knocking over the water. Not only did it drench Ben, but it also got Dragonite," Keith answered as he watched her stand.

Kate walked over to the Dragonite with a serious look on her face before bowing, taking everyone by surprise.

"On behalf of my friend I apologise for any anger we may have caused and any damage that may have been done," she apologised before walking away, leaving everyone confused.

"What just happened?" Seren asked from the top deck with Isaac, Rythmi shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think Dragonite's angry anymore," Rythmi replied as she looked at the equally confused Dragonite.

"Why the hell was she on deck anyway?" Keith asked.

"She was in the kitchen with Summer when I went in," Ben stated as he walked out with a towel, drying his hair.

"Why was she in there?" Keith asked.

"How should I know? I just saw them in there that's all," Ben answered as he walked around Keith over to where his pokemon was resting.

Keith frowned as he began his way towards the kitchen. If Summer had said anything to the princess he was going to find out what, from her or from the princess, it didn't matter.

* * *

**Rythmi: I sense a fight coming.**

**Isaac: So do I, which is why I'm staying the hell away from it.**

**Kate: What's up with HTF?**

**Keith: Sky's getting better so she's celebrating with cake with Seren and the others.**

**Seren: Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake!**

**CAKE! Hey readers, hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. Sorry it's been so long since I updated.**

**Seren: Good news is she only has four exams left when she returns to school.**

**And all them will be done within a week, I think.**

**Isaac: How are you passing your exams?**

**Rythmi: Screw that, how have we not figured out an escape plan yet?**

**Because you love me. Anyway, sorry the chapter was short, like really short, next one is longer, I think. I don't know, I wrote it a while ago.**

**Keith: *reaches for cake***

**Touch that cake and I'll cut your hands off.**

**Keith: *flinches***

**ANYWAY! On another note-**

**Kellyn: We're doing music now.**

**NO! NO MORE MUSIC! I DID MUSIC! IT'S DONE!**

**Isaac: How you passed that I have no idea.**

**I haven't passed it, I probably failed it. Wait, stop, we're boring the readers. Anyway please review and I'll get this updated as soon as possible. Hopefully my science and maths exams won't be that tricky.**

**Isaac: You're resitting both your maths and one science.**

**THEY WERE HARD! Besides I can so psychology in college with just a C in maths, so nur!**

**Rythmi: Why don't you guys just review, it'll be a whole lot easier.**

**Cast: REVIEW! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**

**Isaac: All I'm saying is that you could put a little more effort into studying for everything that's coming up in the very near future.**

**SHUT UP!**


End file.
